


final(ly)

by daHanci



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hitman AU, Love Confessions, M/M, obviously hux is an incredible sniper and kylo is disgustingly bad at his job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daHanci/pseuds/daHanci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s Hux. He’s lying back against Kylo’s chest, arms splayed to either side, breathing heavily.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Hux is impulsive and makes a mistake. Knowing everything is lost, he has a little confession to make. Kylo is typical Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	final(ly)

Kylo’s gun is empty. He’s realized this too late, of course, right as this random asshole he’s up against pulls their own gun, but- he doesn’t have a defense now. He is so utterly, utterly fucked. 

 

He drops his gun and makes a run for it. He might be dead already, but if he can make it to the alleyway- if he can-

 

Several things happen at once. Kylo isn’t able to discern what happens first, later, but they’re all very loud and very fast.

 

There are several gunshots, a scream, and something very large hits him from what feels like above (though that makes no sense at all, he thinks, what’s above is a row of Snoke’s snipers on the  _ roof,  _ how the fuck could something hit him from there?) 

 

He’s not sure if he’s more surprised that something hit him or what exactly it was that hit him.

 

It’s Hux. He’s lying back against Kylo’s chest, arms splayed to either side, breathing heavily.

 

“What the fuck...?” Kylo sits up, and Hux sort of falls downwards. Holy shit, he’s bleeding. Kylo immediately throws his arms around Hux’s chest, pulling him closer, tugging them both into the alley. He thinks the other snipers got the target, but there’s no time to think about it.

 

“Why did you do that?” he asks, leaning Hux up against the wall. Hux’s eyes are closed as Kylo works on the buttons of his shirt. Kylo’s hands are shaking, for some reason. He curses and moves faster.

 

“He was going to shoot you,” Hux mutters hoarsely. His eyelids flutter, but stay shut. Kylo throws open Hux’s shirt and tries to get it off him- maybe he can make a tourniquet, though he barely knows what that is, let alone whether it’ll work in this case or how it can be made-

 

“You hate me,” he says absentmindedly, trying to get Hux’s arm out of his right sleeve. For some fucking reason, everyone has to wear suits for this, and while he usually doesn’t question it, they’re significantly more difficult to get off than just a normal outfit. 

 

“You are so fucking dense,” Hux says, looking up at him. Kylo stops, sits back on his heels.

 

“What?”

 

Hux’s eyes are green. Kylo supposes he knew this, had it somewhere in the back of his mind, but it’s especially apparent now, with Hux looking at him like that. His eyes are green. He has such fucking nice cheekbones. Kylo just stares at him.

 

“You thought I hated you?” Hux almost looks like he’s about to smile, which would be a first. And probably a last, Kylo thinks. He leans over Hux and works faster. 

 

“Obviously I thought you hated me,” he mutters. “You didn’t make any attempt to-shit. Shit.”

 

Hux has just given a slight moan and shut his eyes again. Kylo immediately draws back, hands still shaking. He can’t- what did he do? He tries to figure out how to continue without causing Hux any more pain but also not just letting him die-

 

“You’re fucking- gorgeous,” Hux says suddenly. He opens his eyes and attempts to focus them on Kylo’s face, raising his right hand to touch Kylo’s cheek. “With the light like that.”

 

“Shut up,” Kylo whispers. Whatever Hux is babbling, clearly he’s on the brink of death, and Kylo isn’t going to let him waste his energy like this.

 

“No- listen,” Hux says, propping himself up so that he’s sitting straighter. “I’m dying. It doesn’t matter what I say.”

 

“I’m not letting you die,” Kylo says, pressing his hand to the spot on Hux’s chest- near the middle of his ribcage on the left side- where blood is pouring out. Is he supposed to try to get the bullet out? Leave it in? Stop the bloodflow? He moves forward so that he’s leaning over Hux again, Hux’s knees drawn up just below Kylo’s chest. 

 

“I-” Hux starts to say something, stops. Good, Kylo thinks. Fuck him and his trying to talk while he’s obviously dying. What a fucking-

 

“I love you,” Hux says.

 

Kylo sits back again, feels his face heating.  _ “What?”  _

 

“It might be a bit soon to say that, but I’m dying anyway, so fuck it,” Hux continues. “You look like a fucking angel and you act like the devil. There. I said it.” 

 

This is the longest he’s spoken since he jumped off that fucking building-  _ for me,  _ Kylo thinks,  _ for me-  _ and he breaks off with a bout of coughing afterwards. His face is red, though Kylo can’t tell if that’s because he’s about to die or actually flustered for once.

 

Fuck.

 

“I love you, too,” he says, because it feels like the right thing to say and because he realizes he does, sort of, or at least he would have ended up loving Hux, if all this hadn’t happened, and he isn’t going to reject a fucking dying man anyway.

 

“Good,” Hux says, closing his eyes.

 

“W-what?” It finally comes to Kylo’s awareness that he’s crying and he curses under his breath, wiping at his face with his right hand; his left hand is still sort of bloody. Reaching forward, he starts tugging at Hux’s shirt again. He’s bloodying it all up, but at the very least he might still be able to help.

 

“I said, good,” Hux repeats, eyes still closed. “If I’m going to die, I can at least do it without having been rejected like a pathetic schoolboy.”

 

Kylo manages to tug his shirt off, finally- no help from Hux there- and sort of rips it into strips. This is the right thing, right? He’s tying it correctly? Kylo doesn’t know why he’s trying, but he has to, he has to do everything he can; he’ll die himself if he doesn’t.

 

Hux’s breathing slows, and Kylo gasps, moving closer. He aligns himself so his legs are perpendicular to the wall, sits on his knees, and pulls Hux towards himself. 

 

“No, no, no, no, no,” he murmurs, holding Hux’s cheek against his own with his bloody left hand.

 

“Yes,” Hux retorts, and Kylo almost laughs. He’s still fucking arguing with him. While he’s fucking dying.

 

What an asshole.

 

“You’re not even going to kiss me?” Hux asks. He parts his lips in a sort of invitation, and Kylo’s heart catches in his throat.

 

He won’t deny he’s imagined it. Sometimes. Sitting in his room alone, thinking of Hux, wondering what it would be like to kiss him, to love him. What Hux’s lips would taste like.

 

He bends slightly and kisses Hux, hand now in Hux’s hair, keeping Hux stable in his arms. Hux tastes like blood and oil, and Kylo leans into the kiss hungrily, wanting more of it.

 

He’s almost surprised when Hux puts his own arm against Kylo’s back, holding himself there. 

 

“Would’ve been nice to kiss you when you weren’t dying,” Kylo mutters into Hux’s lips. Hux smiles in return and lets out a slow breath.

 

“What would it have been like otherwise?” he asks quietly. Kylo doesn’t understand the question for a moment.

 

“It would have probably been in my room,” he says eventually.“In the bunker. And I wouldn’t have waited- I would have said I loved you first, and you would have- laughed at me. But then you would have said you loved me, too, and-”

 

He can’t actually see Hux anymore; his eyes are blurring; but he feels Hux’s limp weight in his arms and can tell he’s passed out, knows he needs help- but Kylo was never a medic. He doesn’t know how to heal.

 

He was only ever always there to kill.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In response to what I really hope someone would want to know- yes, I will write an alternate ending if there is literally any demand for it.
> 
> If you want more, though, you have to comment! Any comment with specifics on what you liked is basically guaranteed to bring more (I write to make people happy, after all ; u ;) and I love hearing feedback.
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not comment/interact if you ship reylo. It's my biggest trigger. Thank you._


End file.
